pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy and the Pogo Dozer
September 18, 2015 December 24, 2017 | previous = Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip | next = Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos}} "Catboy and the Pogo Dozer" (also known as "Yoyo et le bulldo-sauteur" in French) is the second half of the 2nd episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. As the kids visit the museum, Connor keeps playing a claw game but fails at it as he won't let Greg play. Greg sees a jetpack in the exhibit when suddenly Amaya discovers a crack on the museum wall where the jetpack is. The PJ Masks plan a stakeout to protect the jetpack from the villain trying to take it-- Romeo. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo After being closed for a while, the museum is now reopened with lots of new renovations. One of the newly included renovations is a science exhibit. As the first ones, Connor, Amaya, and Greg go in to check it out, and see that it is filled with lots of models and posters relating to space, aircrafts, and other science topics. Also included is a claw arcade game, which Greg has taken a liking to upon first look, and proceeds to walk towards it. Connor takes an interest as well, and quickly runs over to it before Greg can play it. Feeling that he will be great at this game, he starts playing it. It turns out to be quick, though, because the ball misses the goal. However, Connor claims that it was just a mistake and plays again, only for him to miss the goal again. Amaya walks up to him, and says that it is now Greg's turn to play, suggesting that he might be better at this game. Unfortunately, Connor is adamant, and starts to play a couple more times. Each time that he does that, though, he is still not able to get the ball into the goal. Now upset, he finally lets Greg have his turn, while claiming that he was just softening up the game for him. Suddenly, Connor and Amaya notice that Greg has gone off to another part of the exhibit, because something else has caught his attention, a real jetpack. As the two walk over to take a closer look, Amaya notices a huge crack on the wall. This comes off to be really strange, because the museum has been closed for a long time, so it means that someone is attempting to break in. Knowing that this is a science exhibit, it means that Romeo must be the culprit. Wondering what he is up to, the trio decides to check it out. After the transformation sequence and the transport to headquarters, the PJ Masks arrive at the PJ Picture Player, only to feel a humongous bump rattling the town. Wondering what it was, Owlette declares to take the Owl-Glider and presses the Owl Symbol icon on the screen. As the bumps continue, the PJ Masks take their respective elevators up to Owlette's base room, enter in the Owl-Glider, and take off into the town. Inside the museum, with each bump, the crack in the wall is growing bigger and bigger. The source of these things turn out to be none other than Romeo indeed, who is bulldozing his way in with a couple of boxing glove machinery installed in his lab. The PJ Masks spot him, and Owlette lands the Owl-Glider in front of the museum. The PJ Masks then exit the vehicle, go over the roof to the wall where the science exhibit is, and approach in front of Romeo's lab. Upon their arrival, Romeo reveals that he is breaking into the museum to get the jetpack. He wants the gadget so when he takes over the world, he can fly instead of walk. In addition, he is going to use his Sniff-O-Whiff to pump stinky smells in each chimney in the town, so when everyone is busy washing themselves off, no one can interfere with him taking over the world. With that, he prepares to start bulldozing again. The PJ Masks are not letting this happen, though, and decide to disable the boxing gloves. While Owlette blocks Romeo's view of what the PJ Masks are doing, Catboy uses his Super Cat Jump to jump on the rooftop of Romeo's lab, break off a piece of metal from it, and place it between the gears that are located on the rooftop of the cockpit. Once the boxing glove machinery is disabled, Gekko uses his Super Gekko Muscles to break it off from the lab. He manages to get one boxing glove out, though, and with the machinery's weight, he falls down and starts bouncing a few times with the boxing glove pointing downwards. Soon, he bounces really high, and when he starts to land, he starts losing his grip. However, he manages to hold on by using his Super Lizard Grip, and upon landing, he bounces around easily, quickly realizing that with the broken piece off of Romeo's Lab, it acts a big pogo stick, or in this case, a Pogo Dozer. Meanwhile, Catboy and Owlette are on top of the roof of Romeo's cockpit, looking at what is happening. Upon hearing Gekko's comment about the Pogo Dozer, Catboy becomes really excited and jumps off to come over to it and look at it in awe. Now realizing what the PJ Masks are doing, Romeo gets angry and begins to drive off to fix his bulldozer machinery on his lab. As he starts the engine, Owlette feels the lab moving and starts to fly off. However, as she does that, her cape gets stuck on one of the metal pieces. With Romeo driving away, and with Owlette stuck on his lab, Gekko decides to use the Pogo Dozer to catch up to Romeo and save Owlette. As he turns around to use it, though, Catboy is already on it. He explains that since he is the one with Super Cat Jump, he can master the Pogo Dozer easily, and therefore become the best at it. Gekko does not think so, considering of what just happened, but Catboy does not listen, and starts to jump off with it to catch up to Romeo and save Owlette. However, he jumps too high and starts losing his balance. Seeing this happen, Owlette tugs at her cape to free it so she can help him. After a few struggles, she manages to free it; unfortunately, when Romeo's lab abruptly stops, she flies onto the rooftop of his lab, and her foot gets stuck instead on another piece of metal. Meanwhile, Catboy tries to get the Pogo Dozer in control, but he is still bouncing out of control. Eventually, he falls off, while the Pogo Dozer bounces off towards Romeo's lab and hits it, taking off the piece of metal that is still in the gears, and enabling the bulldozer machinery again. With it working again, Romeo begins to return behind the science exhibit to continue breaking the wall down so he can continue on with his plans. Gekko is not willing to let this happen, and proceeds to go to the Pogo Dozer again to stop Romeo and save Owlette, until he sees Catboy starting to climb on again. He pulls it from him, saying that he should do it since he fell off, but Catboy refuses to let him do it, saying that it is hard to use the Pogo Dozer and that he does not want Gekko to fall off like he did. With that, he quickly jumps off again, but he ends up going too high again, and he makes a hard landing impact on the Owl-Glider. As he bounces on it multiple times, the Owl-Glider starts breaking, and Romeo laughs at him, mocking him, while the other PJ Masks look on in dismay. Soon enough, as Catboy bounces too high in the air one more time, he falls off again, and is now heading straight into the water. Fortunately, with his Super Lizard Water Run, Gekko quickly runs over to him and catches him just in time. With all of this chaos happening around her, Owlette decides to do something about this. With a few pulls, she quickly frees her foot from the piece of metal and stands up proudly, ready to defeat Romeo. Unfortunately for her, as Romeo quickly drives away, she falls off and gets wrapped up in her cape. Picking up the Pogo Dozer, Gekko declares that it is now his turn to use it so he can stop Romeo. Unfortunately for him, Catboy jumps on yet again, feeling that he is starting to get the hang of this. Now annoyed, Gekko tries to explain to him about what is happening to him when he starts bouncing around. His reasoning falls on deaf ears, however, because Catboy bounces off yet again. As Romeo arrives behind the science exhibit, Catboy manages to bounce in front of him. Unfortunately, he loses control yet again and bounces around the town for a few seconds before hitting Romeo's lab and the wall multiple times. Soon, the wall collapses, and he enters into the museum, bouncing around in there. Gekko quickly catches up to him, attempting again to say to him that he can use the Pogo Dozer to stop Romeo. Suddenly, he sees the jetpack. Hearing Catboy decline his request to use the Pogo Dozer yet again, Gekko decides to use the jetpack instead to stop Romeo. Upon hearing this, after he lands, Catboy yells at Gekko to not use it because it is really dangerous. Gekko does not listen, though, and puts on the jetpack. Now equipped with it, Gekko activates it and excitedly gets ready to fly. However, he flies out of control, going around the museum and eventually outside into the sky. As Romeo gets out of his lab and warns him not to break the jetpack, Catboy is full of dismay, because with Gekko flying out of control, he could now really get hurt, and all because he did not let him use the Pogo Dozer. Suddenly, he hears Owlette's cries for help, and he runs over to her to untangle her from her cape. In a few seconds, Owlette is free, and finally ready to help out. She quickly flies up to Gekko and grabs his leg, while Gekko presses the button to release himself from the jetpack. While the jetpack flies away, the two both fall down. However, Owlette manages to stop just before they hit the ground, and they land safely, while Catboy runs over to them to make sure they are safe. Unfortunately, with the jetpack now unsupervised, once it lands safely on the ground, Romeo grabs it, which means that he can now proceed with his plans for world domination. With that, he grabs his Sniff-o-Whiff from his lab and flies off into the town. Fortunately, Catboy has an idea. Once Catboy's Cat symbol transitions into a few moments later in the museum, Owlette is annoyed, presuming that he is going to try the Pogo Dozer again. However, Catboy reveals that he is not going to try it again. He realizes now that he is not as good as Gekko on the Pogo Dozer, so he decides to let Gekko finally have his turn. Gekko happily accepts, and he invites Catboy to jump on so they can do this together. With that, the boys jump off after Romeo, while Owlette flies along with them. Meanwhile, Romeo is flying over the town, wondering which chimney should be the first one for him to use his Sniff-o-Whiff. Suddenly, he hears Catboy's voice, and turns around to see both him and Gekko on the Pogo Dozer. Feeling that it is going to end badly for them, he decides to watch, until Gekko shows off his moves. Suddenly surprised at this, Romeo flies over to Catboy and Gekko to retrieve his Pogo Dozer back, but the two jump away toward the museum. With Romeo focusing his attention to them, Owlette, who has stayed behind for Catboy and Gekko to distract Romeo, flies up to him and pushes him toward the boys, who are now bouncing in place. Now in position, once the boys bounce back up, Catboy leaps over to Romeo and grabs onto his foot. As Romeo tries to shake him off, Owlette uses this chance to press the release button on the backpack. While she grabs the jetpack, turns it off, and returns it back in its proper place in the museum, Catboy and Romeo both fall down, but Gekko catches Romeo, and Catboy lands safely on the ground. With the jetpack now safe in its spot once again, the PJ Masks regroup, and Catboy and Gekko give each other a high-five, with Catboy commenting on Gekko's great ability to use the Pogo Dozer. Suddenly, they hear Romeo complaining because he does not want to walk once he takes over the world. Catboy suggests that he can use the Pogo Dozer instead of the jetpack, but warns him to be careful if he is not as talented on it as Gekko is. Romeo does not care, saying that he can try it anyway he wants to, and bounces off, but out of control. As he bounces around the town and eventually out of sight, the PJ Masks share a satisfied laugh and turn their attention to the huge hole in the wall. Owlette and Gekko offer to help fix it up before daytime, but Catboy declines, knowing that it was his fault that he caused this, and uses his Super Cat Speed to patch up the wall in no time at all. Now that the wall is fixed, the mission is complete, and the PJ Masks announce their signature victory phrase. The next day, the kids are back at the museum again. Connor is attempting to beat the claw arcade again, but with no luck. After he misses the goal, Amaya asks him to try again, but Connor decides that Greg should give it a try this time, although Greg has his attention on the jetpack. He suddenly snaps out of it, though, and accepts Connor's request. In just a few moments, he wins the claw arcade game, and the three share a laugh, ending the episode. *Let other people take turns (be helpful and don't be selfish). *In this episode, Romeo introduces the Pogo Dozer, Sniff-o-Whiff, Sky Slam Squeegee, and Squash-a-tron. *This is the first time damage is caused to the museum. *Xfinity/Comcast listings mistitle this episode as “Gekko and the Pogo Dozer”. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Tom Stevenson-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo